You're Here
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: [Silent Noise oneshot] Everyone's moved on but Sai. [HidanSai]


**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own it, but some day I will!**

**Ok, some of my reviewers asked for an ItachixSai, but I decided to do a HidanxSai first XD Hah!**

It had been an entire year since Itachi's death and the incident with the Akatsuki, and it seemed everything was finally back to normal. Sasuke and Naruto were living a regular life in their luxurious condo, Naruto with his job as a doctor in the local hospital and Sasuke with a part-time job (he only took it because Naruto made him) as an art model for college students. The blond had said it was a good way to get used to the school environment he had missed and would soon go into the following year. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was going to college.

Shikamaru and Ino were living together as well, the both of them constantly bickering about weddings and such, even though Shikamaru wouldn't really bicker... he'd just lazily complain and retort to his girlfriend's loud comments of how she was always the bride's maid, never the bride.

Shino and Kiba moved away though, to Nikko. Shino had received a job offer as a marine biologist and Kiba couldn't deny his lover his dream job, so he got drunk with his friends one final time, and the next day, they had left. The others had kept in touch with him and occasionally, they'd meet up somewhere and hang out.

Gaara and Lee were doing pretty dandy, too. Gaara finished up college and was looking for a good-paying job, though he told Lee he'd prefer to be a leader of the Yakuza, much to the blue beast's horror. But thank God the red-head was only kidding; you could never really tell with him. And Lee, well, he got a job as a karate instructor.

Also, Hinata and Neji were doing fine, the both of them hanging around more since Neji got out of the pleasure house. And Iruka and Kakashi, they were doing perfectly fine. Although, Iruka did have to show his angry side more than once when Jiraiya would peep on them during their more intimate moments together.

As for Sai...

"Everyone's moved on, Sai," Naruto told his friend as he prepared a meal for Sasuke, "you should to. I know you really cared about Itachi and with everything that happened, you might still be emotionally scarred, but you have to understand... there's someone else out there that needs your affection. Don't waste your love on someone who's gone."

Sai looked down at the wooden table, his slightly longer hair falling over his ears, "I've been telling myself that and I try to look around for that person... but I haven't found them and I'm starting to think I never will."

"You will," Naruto grinned and turned the stove off, lifting one of the pans up and pushing the fried rice into a bowl with his metal spatula, "it just might be a while. But personally, I think that person's closer than you think," he smiled and turned to the door when Sasuke entered, the raven shrugging of his coat and tossing his gloves by his discarded boots, "Okaeri!"

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled and looked up to see Sai staring back at him, "here for free food again?"

Sai frowned, "I came for advice on personal matters, Uchiha," he stood up and bowed his head to Naruto, "which I received already. Arigato gozaimasu, Naruto-san," he grabbed his coat off of the loveseat by the fireplace and left.

xXxXx

The entire apartment was dark and quiet when Sai entered, nothing welcoming, nothing warm. He slowly entered and tossed his coat on the table, immediately going to the phone to dial a number that was very familiar to him. He would call that person everytime he was lonely, knowing the other was lonely as well. Looking at the calendar, he saw that it was Sunday and he knew that Hidan was want to go to the beach.

"Hello, Hidan? ..." he listened to the other man ramble on for a few moments and he smiled softly when the other male laughed happily, "do you think I could..." he stopped when he heard another voice, "ah, you have company... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll just call you some other time," he then hung the phone up, not even waiting for Hidan's reply.

_"Everyone's moved on, Sai."_

"They have, haven't they? I'm the only one... who can't move forward."

xXxXx

Hidan frowned at the phone and put it back on the hook, _What's wrong with him? He just hung up on me._

"Who was it?" Deidara asked as he played cards with Sasori, the stoic red-head losing.

"Sai..." Hidan was still thinking about what could've been wrong with his younger friend, "he sounded a bit upset though."

"Well, he's probably lonely... yeah..." the blond stated smartly, "you did say you were the only person he hung around with... yeah..."

The silver-haired man sputtered, "Sh-shit," he rolled himself towards them, "you two don't mind if I, you know...?"

"We'll be here for a week, Hidan," Sasori said as he sat two cards down, "you don't have to be around us every second."

"Yeah," Deidara stated as he sat two cards down as well, "we'll see you when you come back."

"Thanks," then Hidan opened his door and rolled himself out.

xXxXx

Sai stared at the t.v., watching some stupid child's cartoon about a boy who was given fairy god parents because he had a miserable life. The raven snorted and fell over onto the leather cusions, his eyes closing, _If only that could happen in real life... but nothing I could wish for would make me happy..._

He heard the door open and he shot up, turning to look over the back of the sofa. When he saw Hidan roll in, his stomach seemed to do a back flip, "H-Hidan? I thought you--"

The man threw a bag at the babbling raven and grinned, "They left early, so I decided to pay my favorite little bird a visit."

Sai smiled slightly and opened the bag, pulling out a box of Hello Panda cookies(1). On Sundays, they would always go to one of the small markets on the streets and buy these snacks, so they could eat them while hanging around at the beach. He opened the snack and smiled softly, "You remembered..."

"I felt guilty... I had friends over and I totally forgot about us going to the markets," Hidan scratched the back of his neck, "you'll forgive me, right? And if we go now, we'll be able to get to the beach before the really bad traffic starts."

Sai could feel something flutter around in his stomach and he thought about what had Naruto said earlier. That the person he was looking for might actually be closer than he thought... Maybe that was true.

_Everytime I'm with him, I'm happy..._

"I forgive you," Sai said quietly, "and sure, I bet we can make it before the traffic gets bad."

xXxXx

"Shit, we just got here and look! It's raining! I'm frickin' soaked!" Hidan growled as he let Sai push his wheelchair up the ramp that took them to one of the roofed pavillions.

"I like the rain," Sai said as he placed Hidan by one of the tables, "it takes my mind off of everything."

Hidan snorted, "You're being emo again."

Sai smiled and sat down, watching the strings of rain splatter against the ocean, "Maybe so, but it's true. I'm happy when it rains."

"You're not happy any other time?" the ex-Akatsuki member asked curiously.

The raven wiped droplets of water off of his skin, "Not really..." he lowered his hand, "and I realized today after I visited Naruto-san... that everyone's moving on but me. I'm stuck with Itachi's memory and I'm alone," he smiled bitterly.

"You're not alone, ass hole, I'm here," Hidan stated with a scowl, "if you haven't noticed, I've been your friend for the past year."

"I know, but... I'm talking about..." he looked down, "Naruto-san has the Uchiha, Kiba has Shino, Ino has Shikamaru, Lee has Sabaku... Who do I have?"

Hidan's eyes widened, "Oh, you mean..."

"I'm trying to move past Itachi, but every night, when I'm alone in bed... I feel so alone and... and I have to think of him to make the emptiness I feel go away..." his eyes watered, "I have to think about him to keep myself from breaking."

"Wh-why didn't you ever tell me you felt that way?"

"That day a year ago when we went to visit Itachi's grave... you told me to move on," he clenched his fists, "and I've been trying, but no matter how hard I try, the emptiness I feel when I'm at home won't go away... I've wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to tell me to move on again..." Sai looked at Hidan with eyes full of sadness and pain, "I couldn't take it..."

Hidan grabbed Sai and pulled him up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the other male, his heart aching, "Sai..."

Sai gripped the back of Hidan's soaked jacket and tightly shut his eyes, willing the tears away, _I don't want to be alone... I want to stay in his arms...!_

xXxXx

About half an hour later, Sai had calmed down and they both decided that they should get going since the weather was actually getting worse, not better. They had to go through the harsh rain, but neither of them cared. The only thing they were worried about was the wheelchair rusting.

"Almost there!" Hidan cheered when he saw the car.

Sai opened the passenger's door and lifted Hidan out of his wheelchair, placing him on the seat. He then folded up the wheelchair and put it in the trunk. After closing it and running to get into the car, he started the engine, his frame shaking, his skin pale, "Sorry, but the heat doesn't work," he reached back and grabbed a blanket Ino had made for him and covered Hidan with it after the man buckled his seatbelt.

Hidan's eyes softened, "I don't understand how someone like you could be so alone..."

Sai looked at him and smiled, "Probably because I close myself off from everyone but you," his stomach fluttered and his heart skipped a beat when he heard Hidan's sweet laughter. He had always enjoyed it, surprised that it was actually him that made the man laugh.

"Is that a confession of love?" he teased.

Sai's cheeks flushed and he looked down, embarrassed, _Does he really think... I just see him as a close friend? _ Building up his courage, he moved forward to kiss him, but Hidan moved away.

"I was trying to make sure... jeez, you do like me, don't you?" Hidan ran a hand through his own hair, "Sai... you shouldn't fall in love with me."

Sai's heart sunk.

"I-I mean, you know... it's me we're talking about; carefree Hidan! And I... I'm paralyzed, Sai, I can't have sex with you or--"

"So you're rejecting me **and** saying I'd only want you for sex?" Sai felt the rest of himself crumble.

"N-No! God, Sai, I..."

Sai moved forward onto Hidan's lap, taking the man by surprise, and pushed his lips against the other's. Droplets of water dropped from the tips of his hair and landed on Hidan's drying neck, running down under the coat and to his collarbone. He tightly shut his eyes and desperately wanted Hidan to kiss back. He felt his heart thump loudly in his chest when Hidan pressed back, his tongue easily slipping between Sai's lips.

Pulling away, Hidan smiled softly, "You seriously want to be with me? I'm nothing compared to Itachi."

Sai pressed his forehead against Hidan's, his onyx eyes smoldering, "You're better than Itachi..."

They kissed again, their hands feeling around for any skin they could get.

"You're better than him... because you're here."

**Owari**

**(1)- Hello Panda cookies are the yummiest panda head shaped snacks ever!**


End file.
